Tetsuya Ryoji
"No man has been nor will ever be above the law, this is a lesson that my father taught me well that he did." yatogami_kuroh_by_icesugarteasweet-d5lym7e.jpg Nickname(s) * Tetsu * The Boy Genius Name Tetsuya Ryoji DoB February 14th Age 18 years old Gender Male Blood Type Mixed Blood, Meaning he has the blood of two Gods of opposing side in his veins Hair Color Black Eye Color Lavender Height 6'0 Weight 216 Class/Race Demi-God Providence/City Imperial Soul Tokyo Occupation Chief Justice of Imperial Soul Tokyo Police Department (ISTPD) Appearance * Black Hair * Lavender Eyes * Tanned Skin * Appears to be of a smaller lean size to the naked eye but in truth his physic is chiseled without flaw due the intense training he received from both sides of his family and from the police academy. * Is seen wearing glasses, occasionally 5f420e3d3831e6e5cd24b1170f5a5596.jpg 77ff19506ab21a7d3c012693c8241d38.jpg 65964037c500fbbfe19637f7e460b10e.jpg kuroh_yatogami_by_ehynjehl-d5ichbq.jpg kuroh_yatogami_by_pradyrk-d70rbsh.jpg yatogami_kuroh__by_icesugarteasweet-d5luwoj.jpg Behavior/Personality Laid back and usually soft spoken Tetsuya is the mirror of his father, Leon Ryoji often opting to keep to himself busy either in his studies or work, and tackling the issues one mission at a time. All the while keeping his anger in check but this doesn't mean that you won't get see the fiery spirit of his mother, Domini Fudo rearing itself to the surface either. As when provoked Tetsu as he is affectionately called can does show off just how skilled and well trained of an adversary he can be, breaking the mold at times and prompting many in the Imperial Soul Police Department to believe that he is in fact the re-incarnation of the legendary cop himself, the boy's great grandfather Tetsu Ryoji. And making anything thing you do to try and escape him virtually an impossible feat all together. Role play Alignment Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. While strict in their prosecution of law and order, characters of lawful good alignment follow these precepts to improve the common weal. Certain freedoms must, of course, be sacrificed in order to bring order; but truth is of highest value, and life and beauty of great importance. The benefits of this society are to be brought to all. Creatures of lawful good alignment view the cosmos with varying degrees of lawfulness or desire for good. The are convinced that order and law are absolutely necessary to assure good, and that good is best defined as whatever brings the most benefit to the greater number of decent, thinking creatures and the least woe to the rest. Characters of this alignment believe that an orderly, strong society with a well-organized government can work to make life better for the majority of the people. To ensure the quality of life, laws must be created and obeyed. When people respect the laws and try to help one another, society as a whole prospers. These characters strive for those things that will bring the greatest benefit to the most people and cause the least harm. These characters have a strong moral character. Truth, honor, and the welfare of others is all-important. They are convinced that order and laws are absolutely necessary to assure that goodness prevails. Lawful good beings will not want to lie or cheat anyone, good or evil. They will not stand for treachery and will not let obviously dishonorable people use their own honor against them, if they can help it. They will obey the laws and customs of the area that they are in, but will attempt to find legal loopholes to disobey a law which is clearly evil or unjust. Lawful good characters are group and order oriented, and will cooperate with authority in all cases to promote the common weal. Not all lawful good beings view the cosmos with an equal desire for lawfulness and goodness, so there is no such thing as a perfectly balanced "lawful good" attitude (nor a perfectly balanced attitude for any other alignment, for that matter). In general, however, a lawful good character promotes the ideals and rights of the majority over those of the individual (and this includes himself as well as others) and upholds the rights of the weak and oppressed members of society, who should be allowed to reap society's benefits with equanimity. The lawful good being feels this is the best way that all members of society can enjoy the rights of existence together. Life is important to the lawful good being, but life is not exclusive of order, and vice versa. Lawful good can appear to be a difficult alignment to uphold, but it must be remembered that lawful good characters are not necessarily naive or unrealistic. At the heart of a lawful good alignment is the belief in a system of laws that promotes the welfare of all members of a society, ensures their safety, and guarantees justice. So long as the laws are just and applied fairly to all people, it doesn't matter to the lawful good character whether they originate from a democracy or a dictator. Though all lawful good systems adhere to the same general principles, specific laws may be different. One society may allow a wife to have two husbands, another may enforce strict monogamy. Gambling may be tolerated in one system, forbidden in another. A lawful good character respects the laws of other lawful good cultures and will not seek to impose his own values on their citizens. However, a lawful good character will not honor a law that runs contrary to his alignment. A government may believe that unregulated gambling provides a harmless diversion, but a lawful good character may determine that the policy has resulted in devastating poverty and despair. In this character's mind, the government is guilty of a lawless act by promoting an exploitative and destructive enterprise. In response, he may encourage citizens to refrain from gambling, or he may work to change the law. Particularly abhorrent practices, such as slavery and torture, may force the lawful good character to take direct action. It doesn't matter if these practices are culturally acceptable or sanctioned by well-meaning officials. The lawful good character's sense of justice compels him to intervene and alleviate as much suffering as he can. Note, though, that time constraints, inadequate resources, and other commitments may limit his involvement. While a lawful good character might wish for a cultural revolution in a society that tolerates cannibalism, he may have to content himself with rescuing a few victims before circumstances force him to leave the area. When will a lawful good character take a life? A lawful good being kills whenever necessary to promote the greater good, or to protect himself, his companions, or anyone whom he's vowed to defend. In times of war, he strikes down the enemies of his nation. He does not interfere with a legal execution, so long as the punishment fits the crime. Otherwise, a lawful good character avoids killing whenever possible. He does not kill a person who is merely suspected of a crime, nor does this character necessarily kill someone he perceives to be a threat unless he has tangible evidence or certain knowledge of evildoing. He never kills for treasure or personal gain. He never knowingly kills an innocent being. A lawful good character will keep his word if he gives it and will never lie. He will never attack an unarmed foe and will never harm an innocent. He will not use torture to extract information or for pleasure. He will never kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. A lawful good character will never use poison. He will help those in need and he prefers to work with others. He responds well to higher authority, is trustful of organizations, and will always follow the law. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend (though he will attempt to bring an immoral or law-breaking friend to justice, in order to rehabilitate that person). Lawful good characters respect the concepts of self-discipline and honor. The Ten Lawful Good Commandments: A list of Ten Commandments for a lawful good religion may look like this: 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. Koikonjitto Physiology Tetsuya's Brain Capacity Thus Far: 80% This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipients. With this Koikonjitto are naturally bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on aspect such as intelligence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique ability to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant enhanced state, specifically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos will start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become available until 50% or higher potential is achieved.) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stacked against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itself. This in turn requires them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achieve the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tiniest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel efficient and built for mileage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. Koikonjitto's regardless of personal preference will always have a habit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trivial things like washing dishes, to fighting up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the environment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. (this portion is only available at 75% brain potential)The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well being. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. Abilities ((Please use Superpower Wiki this link to search for and describe what abilities you choose to have for your character and do choose carefully too because once they have been picked there will be no take backs or changes. You will have to use and develop that power through training throughout the course of RP in order for it mature into something else or progress into what you may truly desire.)) Fighting Style 'History of Fighting Style/Orgins' Weapon of Choice * Fists * Satsujin-sha (The Manslayer) It is a katana with black tsuka ito weave with an ornate silver same under the cord, and a bronze kashira. It has a black tsuba with a normal steel blade; the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. ~To Be Continued~ 'ISTPD Standard Issued Weapons' * The Peace Maker Manufactured by Nakamura Industries in coalition with the Soul Defense Task Force and Miyamosho Family, the Peace Maker is a voice-activated machine pistol that serves as the standard sidearm issued to Justices in the Imperial Soul Tokyo Police Department (ISTPD). Several designs have been produced, and each is a multi-faceted weapon capable of firing a variety of ammunition from a single cartridge. Due to the rate at which a can Justice can be killed in the streets of Imperial Soul Tokyo due to very high levels of yokai activities, each Peace Maker is equipped with several security features to help prevent one of these illustrious weapons from falling into the wrong hands. Each Peace Maker has a sensor on its grip that is programmed to recognize the growing spiritual or chi levels of its authorized user registered to the weapon. If anyone else, including another Justice, attempts to use the weapon it will self-destruct in the user's hand, leaving them severely crippled or killed. However, recognizing that this feature may interfere with a Justice performing their duties in the field, the Soul Defense Task Force as well as 2nd STPD does maintain instructions on how to bypass this security feature. This information is only accessible by the acting Police Chief Justice and other higher ranking officials above them. Ammunition for this weapon is stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-6) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun or by using a vocal command. Also it is capable of automatic fire. The Peace Maker is capable of firing the following different types of ammunition: * Standard Execution (SE): ammunition used in response to generic situations. * Armor-Piercing (AP): ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. * Ricochet ®: rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow Justices shoot around hostages. * Incendiary (I): partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. * High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex): these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. * Heat seeker (HS or "Hot Shot"): rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. * The Grenade bullet was replaced by a larger clip-on Fragmentation grenade shell. * P.G.S. (Project Soul Gear) Division carry Exorcism rounds instead of Heat-Seekers. Additionally, this model of Peace Maker also has an built-in Stun-Shot system, which runs off an internal battery pack. It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. A depleted battery pack can be recharged at a station house or from a Peace Maker's power system. The Peace Maker also has the capability to fire clip-on Fragmentation, Stun Gas, or Tranq Gas grenade shells. They can be fired in either indirect- (arced trajectory) or direct-fire (flat trajectory) mode. The Peace Maker can also fire a drug-filled Hypodermic Needle (Hypo) round. It operates and functions much like a clip-on Heat Seeker round. It must be aimed by the operator as it doesn't have the Heat Seeker's lock-on function. The Peace Maker is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets. A silencer is issued that attaches on the muzzle; this renders the round subsonic and dissipates muzzle flash. When the silencer is equipped, the gun's voice module is muted to avoid alerting the target or giving away the Justice's position. While it is used, the Peace Maker cannot use Rapid Fire mode and cannot attach Grenades or Hypo-Needle rounds. ** The Litigator The Litigator pump-action shotgun is a highly standard though terrifyingly effective close range weapon that was issued to the department in the year 2544 , capable of annihilating even the most well-armored enemies. This would include even the most well defensively armed yokai too. Types of Shells: It is capable of firing seven different types of shell. The type loaded is selected using the seven-position bar above the tubular magazine. * Shot Shell: Fires dense plasteel shot which expands in flight, allowing officers to take down multiple perp targets if necessary. It is the most common ammo type fired. * Standard Slug: Standard large-bore alloy bullet. * Armor-Piercing Slug: High-velocity dense metal bullet that can punch through armor or cover. * Ricochet Slug: Rubber bullet designed to either stun or disarm a target, hit multiple targets in an enclosed area, or hit a target hiding behind cover. Although "less than lethal", it can injure, maim, or even kill a target if fired at point-blank or short range. * Incendiary Slug: Bullet with a pyro-chemical core that ignites on impact and sets the target area on fire. It can melt or burn any substance it hits. * High-Explosive Slug: Bullet that detonates on impact, doing blast damage to the target. * Heat-Seeker Slug: Once the Justice aims the Litigator and achieves "lock-on" with its targeting sensor, the bullet will track a living target by its heat signature until it impacts. *** Riot Foam Is used by the justices to quell riots. It is sprayed as a liquid over groups of rioters, and then immediately solidifies on contact with air, to form a rock-hard substance which immobilizes those trapped within, bringing violence to a speedy end. Special cutting equipment is then used to release the prisoners, who are then arrested. **** Boot Knife A boot knife or a gambler's dagger is a small fixed-blade knife (usually, a dagger) that is designed to be carried in or on a boot. All Justices carry a boot knife as a backup weapon. Typically, such a knife is worn on a belt or under a pant leg. If worn around the neck (by means of a chain or lanyard) they become a neck knife. Boot knives generally come with a sheath that includes some form of a clip. Most have double-edged blades, like a dagger, that range from 3 to 5 inches (7.62 to 12.7 cm). ***** Day stick The Justices' version of the nightstick with a diamonite core. Training in & Outside of the ISTPD * Crime Fighting Mastery The ability to have prodigious crime-fighting abilities and maintain them without the need of further training. User is able to become almost superhuman skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities, either through sheer intellect or the use of brute force. Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime suppression. Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. Allies/Enemies Enemies Allies Background Episode(s) Participated In Accreditation of Character and its Creations Anything used on this page regarding the Ryoji Family and its attributes are the soul property of J. Fleming © 2011. No one has any rights to use them without asking the creator for permission FIRST. ~Say Approval By: Category:RPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Oshino Family Category:Takageuchi Clan Category:2nd Gen Category:ISTPD Category:Samurai